The Enemy is Me
by Scorpina
Summary: Did they save Matt? Who is this twisted sorcerer? What became of the oldest Hardy Boy? Continued from A New Threat!
1. Chapter 1

The Enemy is Me

Chapter 1- Passing of time – Randy Orton

I have watched them prepare and create a plan to get Matt back. Of course, I wasn't really in it. I'm not 'part of the loop' when it comes to dragon stuff, but we learned of his weakness. But now we have to get him back to Earth Realm and finish the job once and for all. Vince had laced the arena with the substance of the sorcerer's weakness. We now have to lie and wait… that alone took over a month. Things were silent as we heard nothing from this bizarre and twisted man. Not a hoof of any swine warriors either… thank God on that one.

However one night we said in wait in the locker room, the pyros went off to start Raw, however as the pyros were reaching the stage, they froze in mid air! Everyone in the room stood up and stared at the TV as the sparks felt to the ring and into the hands of the sorcerer! He controlled the cameras, and now as he blocked every entrance in the arena; the fans weren't allowed to leave! "Now then, do I have your attention? Wonderful. I would like to introduce myself to you mortals… and the dragons in the back. I am the dark sorcerer of Nether Realm! But you can just call me Dark, yes I took the name of a former God" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why is he appearing of all places here…" growled the Undertaker.

"We're in North Carolina… Matt's hometown" I whispered.

Jeff kept silent as he watched on. "Now then I do believe I have a local hero of yours, I must say he was wonderful company to me… But he is rather shy… come Matthew!" The sorcerer made Matt appear in a puff of green smoke, he looked horrible as he was bounded and gagged.

The crowd recognized Matt even though he was a dragon… a very large one at that. He struggled to break his chains and try to remove the gag, but to no avail. Jeff just about shot off his chair to run out, however Taker sat him back down. "He's using him as bait, bide your time" Kane whispered to him.

Despite what he had done to Matt, at least we knew he was alive. The sorcerer turned to the crowed and laughed. "Isn't he a big boy? You know I have always wanted a pet, and a dragon has always been at the top of my list. I take good care of them… see… Look how well I've fed him… Oh… what's that, are you hungry?"

"Oh dear God, he wouldn't" whispered Punk.

Dark turned to the crowd. "Would you like to see what I feed him? He needs deadly encouragement, since if he doesn't consume what I give him… it can easily go after the likes of you. It is a flesh eater after all!"

The crowd began to look terrified, Taker nearly went out himself yet was held back by Jeff! "NO! You heard Kane and you said so yourself, he's baiting us…"

It broke his heart to say it. I could tell Jeff wanted to run out there, I watched on yet snuck to the back of the room as a pig warrior was summoned. Matt's gag was removed as he begged Dark to not do this anymore. "Please, no more! I can't!"

"Oh Matthew, you know what will happen if you don't…." Dark laughed as the warrior began to stare at the audience hungrily. It eyed a small boy and pulled him from the audience, it raised the child above its head, as it was about to swallow him whole! Matt stuck then and there, he grasped the beast in his mouth and swallowed it legs first, it tried to grab onto the ramp but couldn't grip anything. It eyes a person in the audience causing Matt to take more aggressive action. He stood up as the beast tried to hold itself up. But was soon engulfed. It's arms dangled past Matt's lips as he sucked them into his mouth and swallowed the limbs.

The fans caught the boy close by, all where disturbed to see Matt's gut still moving and turning to the swine beast. The child turned a pale while as he stared towards Matt… almost fearfully.

That was it. I had it! Teleporting out, I ran down the ramp, past Matt and to the ring. Amusing the sorcerer a great deal I leaped into action, only to teleport away. I tried my famous come from behind attack, yet he knew it! I was caught and slammed into the ring post hard! "Aw, I was wondering when you were going to strike Orton!" he laughed.

How… how did he know my name? I tried to sneak out of the ring, yet he was too fast and came from behind me! He threw me over the ring and onto the ramp next to Matt. "you… shouldn't have tried this Orton" Matt whispered painfully.

I didn't care; I had to get him the hell out! Summoning my harpoon creatures, I whipped them at Dark's face as he gained ground towards us, slashing away at his mask… I just wasn't ready for the face that stared back at me, the moment the mask was gone….


	2. Chapter 2 The face

Chapter 2- The face – Kane

No… it was impossible, it just couldn't be. The room was aghast, as was the arena. Staring back at Randy Orton… was my face… the sorcerer… was me! "I am so bloody confused right now!" announced the Undertaker. "I don't know if it's the lack of sleep… Damn wings and tails… does anyone else get their horns stuck in the bedpost?" he asked.

"I'm just as confused as you are Taker, but let's leave out the sleeping arrangements right now, we got more important things to worry about like getting Matt the hell out of there and Orton!" was my response.

Randy stood between Matt and Dark, who only smiled wickedly at him. Dark looked like me back when I had my long brown hair, his was longer and came over his shoulder, his flesh a pale white with black markings along his eyes. He only laughed to Orton. "Surprised, don't be" he smirked. "Kane should know how I came to be, he was the one that started it all! This is what he could have become… he could have been ME!"

Little did I know at the time, Vince had come into our locker room, wide-eyed and all. He looked between the screen and then me. "Why the hell couldn't you have been that evil when I turned you heel?" he asked.

Every eye turned to Vince with pissed off look. "McMahon. Now ain't the time or the place!" growled Taker.

The evil me turned to the cameras and to the fans. "I am every bit of Kane as he is, the evil incarnation forced from his body the moment he went to see Princess Kitana… Quan Chi… my brilliant master knew it would happen. So a spell was placed onto his mask, the moment he stepped into the pure place… was I removed my master gave me life, and raised me to be his ultimate warrior! Which is why I have come after the dragons… they took away my master! Kane is unworthy of the power he possesses!" he announced.

"I never saw the whole evil Twin thing coming" muttered John Cena.

Randy remained defiant. "Why go after Matt if you were really after Kane huh?" he demanded. "It makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense. You attack all he holds hear. Matthew was the easiest to torment out of the rest of you and just look at him. He's miserable! Not to mention he will be for a long time… I made sure of it, right FAT HARDY!" he laughed.

"I am getting annoyed by the sound of my own voice," I growled. I got up to go and battle this bastard, but Kevin took hold of my arm. "Don't you see what Randy's doing?" he asked.

Looking back to the screen… I could just make it out. Green strands of energy were slowly leaving my evil twin. Randy was biding time! "Look, if you're so proud of making a dragon gain weight then kudos to you, and get a gold star. Why don't you fight like a man damn it, prove to me how strong you are!" Orton challenge.

Dark only laughed. "Oh… you are going to take me on Scorpion? I doubt it. You have no idea what I am capable of! You have no clue what my master taught me!" Dark began to grow out spikes from all over his body. His power replaced the torn mask, as he stood ready to fight. "You win… you keep the dragon. I win… get my pet back… and you will be dead!"

"Orton is off his rocker!" yelled Punk.

I didn't know it at the time, but there was another plan in effect. I told everyone to wait; I had to confront this creature on my own. I headed to the ring before Dark could attack Orton. The moment I stood on the ramp, he stared at me blankly. "Finally out to confront yourself! Look at you! What a waste of perfect sorcerery! And yet, mine is stronger than yours. You still haven't been able to change back have you?" he asked of me.

I turned to Randy. "Get Matt out, don't come back," I growled. Randy nodded his head as he helped Matt to his feet and got him out of harms way.

Dark only laughed aloud. "Oh you think you're going to stop me? You can't! I'm a part of you. And there's a curse in affect. What pain you cast upon me… you will feel yourself!"

Of course, being blind with rage I didn't believe him. It was odd when I charged at him to strike. I nailed him hard in the stomach… but I felt it too! I winded myself! The damn bastard was telling the truth! "And the same goes for you, doesn't it?" I demanded.

He laughed aloud. "No" and nailed me in the jaw! I went fly backwards and into the stage. I could already hear Vince's pocketbook cringing to that, the set is worth millions! Dark was stronger than I was… how? I don't know, but he handed me my ass! Every blow and kick was twice as hard as I could throw a punch or land a kick. I became battered, bloodied and bruised. He soon stood over me; the spikes on his arms grew into a long blade and aimed at my neck. "Now… there is only one…" he grinned.

The blade came down….


	3. Chapter 3 The backup plan

Chapter 3- The back up plan- Triple H.

Well ever since we learned that the "Dark" asshole was from Nether Realm, I recalled the Cobalt sledgehammer I never got a chance to use! I walked impervious to the spells Dark casted and snuck through the crowd. The moment he was distracted by Kane, I made my move. I cringed every time he dealt a serious blow to him. Kane only wanted to get Matt out safely, and he did. But now it's my time to do some good.

As Dark stood over him, I walked up the ramp, still unnoticed to this sorcerer. He was about to bring the sharp blade down on my friend' necks when I poked the head of the Sledgehammer into his back. He froze in an instant as all this green power surged out of him. He rolled away in an instant, as he stood stunned to say the least. "What… what trickery is this?" he demanded.

I only smiled. "Your one weakness I don't think your master got a chance of telling you about… Cobalt" I laughed aloud to him. "Did you honestly think you were unstoppable?" I inched closer and closer with the hammer, it took more of his power away, I noticed his mask cracked and flaked away. His hair grew thinner and grayer the more I approached.

"Keep that away from me! I am warning you!" he hissed.

"After the way you have treated my friends? After what you did to Matt! I'm going to be sure I put an end to you… You don't have enough strength to even get out of here alive… it's not like I was going to let you anyway!"

Closer and closer I inched as Dark seemed to age every moment the hammer gained ground. He soon looked like a mummy, unable to move and dry as a husk. I bashed its face in and the whole body turned to dust! Kane instantly transformed back to his human form, much to his delight, yet we both looked to one another. "Matt!" we said at the same time and rushed back stage.

When we got there. Everyone was back to normal… well… as normal as it could get. Matt was sound asleep in the corner. Jeff with his back to the wall sat next to him and let his brother sleep on his lap. We had a lot of work ahead of us for him. Kane let out a sign as the others began to talk over various idea.

I kept to the back incase he came too. Vince stayed as well. Matt woke a few hours later, growling to himself. "I hate this… I really hate this," he said as he woke up. At first he was stunned, when he saw Jeff he sat up in an instant. "It was a dream… all a dream," he said. He nearly believed it too until he saw himself in the mirror. He stood there blankly, touching the now bloated parts of his body. His hands grabbed the flab around his stomach; he shook his head in disbelief.

"Bro… you've had a long month…" Jeff explained.

"Month… MONTH!" he demanded. "This all happened in a month? The fat cheeks? The fat arms? Fat gut? All in a month Jeff?" he demanded.

"Quite saying fat," I said aloud. "Matt… You don't remember do you?"

"The last thing I remember is some pig going down my neck by force! But how did the rest of this happen?"

"He doesn't remember the sorcerer" Jeff sighed. "Matt… You were taken by the sorcerer who was sending the pig men… he took you for a month and force-fed you into… this… We're going to help you man, you know we are"

Matt nodded. I thought Vince was going to give some words of encouragement until he said. "Maybe you should see a cardiologist…"

It hasn't been a good day for Vince and his words.

Jeff and I hit our forehead at the same time as Matt stormed out of the locker room in anger. "Was it something I said?"

"Next time Vince… Just shut the hell up," hissed Jeff as he rushed out after Matt.

Vince stared at me. He didn't know what to say at first, but then explained. "I just want to be sure Matt isn't going to have a heart attack if he's trying to lose all that girth on him"

"Dad… Stick with Jeff's advice for now, because we know jack sh-t as to what's going on here. Matt has a lot to deal with right now, so I think it's best we let him try and figure this out on his own… it's what's best for him right now"

Vince nodded in agreement. "I still can't believe how fat he is"

"Dad… shut up," I growled back.


	4. Chapter 4 Fat Hardy

Chapter 4- Fat Hardy- Matt

I didn't care if anyone saw me or not, I just didn't care anymore. I cannot remember how this all happened… perhaps it's for the best. I do remember getting a pig person forcing itself into my gut… then… then there's the one that tried to eat the little boy in the audience… I had to stop him… it was the only way I knew how… I stopped as my mind pounded, trying to remember what happened, what I've done and what to do next.

I have tripled in size… I am not the same man as I was before… I don't even know if I can become the same. I feel sick and want to throw up, I want to crawl into a hole and just wait out the world… I just wanted to disappear.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, I rested against the wall and slid down, trying to think what the hell am I going to do next. The last time I got heavy… I ate only salads for weeks on end, no meat what so ever and worked out. Nothing changed my weight, not even a single ounce! I don't know how the extra bunk vanished from me; I just know this time around it will be impossible to be rid of it all. I soon began questioning all this, of all things why the hell did I become a dragon? At first I thought it was the greatest thing since th guys were brought closer together… now… I don't know.

"Matt?"

I looked up to see Jeff. "Bro, don't run off on me like that! I get worried sick!"

His comment made me laugh. "I thought I was suppose to be the older brother"

"You are man… come on let's head back to the locker room. Get a good nights sleep and we will work this all out, come on, please bro?" he begged.

"Jeff… I don't know what I am going to do with myself… I mean look at me!" Jeff did. He didn't blink or try and turn his head away from me.

"I see my brother, that's all that matters to me"

"You see a fat brother! Jeff, I can't get back into ring shape… not after that… I can't go out there either… no like this. Just look at me! Things are jiggling that shouldn't be jiggling" I whispered. "I am going to take Vince up on the cardiologist suggestions…"

"You think you're going to have a heart attack?" he demanded of me.

"Jeff… I went from 225 to God knows what… I can't even bend my legs sitting down like this!"

"That doesn't mean…. You know what, fine… Let's do it" Jeff announced. "You want to be so damn sure then get off your butt and let's go right now"

Jeff hoisted me to my feet as he went to search out Vince, McMahon made the call and we were on our way to a cardiologist. Kane caught wind of what was going on and came with us for some reason. I wasn't so sure as to why he wanted to come, but he did.

Well… I was the eye sore of the whole place. People stopped and stared at me waiting in the room for the doctor. Jeff was reading up on a magazine as Kane stared back at those who were rude enough to start whispering about me. Some even got up and left! This wasn't helping my self-esteem the least bit.

When my name was called. Jeff and Kane followed me into the room. The doctor walked in and was stunned to say the least at my size. "My God" he whispered. He turned to Kane and Jeff. "What happened to him? My son watches wrestling, I know you're Matt Hardy… but… by God man!"

Kane stood before the doctor and used his sorcery on him, the doc's eyes glowed a haunting green as Kane told the full and truthful story. "He was force fed demonic pig men as a dragon, we want to see how it impacted his human form. Please check to see if there are any implications" Kane explained.

The doc nodded his head. "We'll do a full physical," he announced. Great… just want I need. More humiliation!

I ran the full gambit of tests that included strength, endurance, and cardio. They took blood samples for cholesterol and were later going to check my heart for plague and any blockage.

The strange thing about the tests was… nothing about my physical abilities really changed, despite the weight, I still strong, slower in cardio due to the gut. My endurance hasn't changed the least bit either! I ran a treadmill for ten minutes without a break or even sweating… I wasn't even breathless! Which was odd in the doctor's eyes.

When we came to the blood work, he said everything was fine, again, strange. Then came the heart test. He injected a dye into me and had me stand in front of a screen. Kane and Jeff watched on, as the doctor looked it over. The moment he flicked on the screen, he did a double take…. That's never a good sign.

He took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes and placed them back on again. He stared at my heart for the longest time and turned to Jeff. "It's impossible," he announced.

"What is?" questioned Kane. "He has a clean bail of health?"

"That as well… but his heart… that's just not right given his girth and weight gain"

"Is it bad?" I asked, worried sick that something was horribly wrong.

Jeff only smiled. "Naw man, you're heart is clean, not a blocked artery! Not a speck of plaque either" he explained.

"That is impossible," I announced. Stepping from out behind the screen I refused to believe it. "If I am in this bad of shape… how the hell can I be so healthy?" I demanded.

"We haven't even weighted you yet," the doctor explained. Come let's step on the scale"

I grew sick and tired of this as I went back into the office and stepped on the scale. The doctor kept pushing the weight back and back. 300…350… 400…450… 500…I'm not going to continue with the numbers, all I can say he kept on pushing down the scale, I was over three times my original size. The doc was stunned. "I cannot wrap my head around it, it's physically impossible for anyone to be in such great health… yet… have that much body fat…"

"I know," I muttered. I wanted to get the hell out of here. Kane could tell and erased the doctor's mind as he teleported us back to the arena. "It makes no sense," I muttered.

"Matt… there is an explanation… we'll find one!" Kane vowed.

"Yeah, well, the moment you do tell me. I am going to find a rock to crawl under for a while" I despised my appearance; I didn't want to look in any mirrors or anything that would show my reflection.

The guys helped me back to the hotel room, keeping me hidden from the sight of any fans and cameras. I just wanted to sleep. The moment I hit the bed did I start having a feverish nightmare. A man in black stared down at me, torturing me. "Eat, or I will get your brother to take your place!" he threatened.

I still remember the swine… it's arms battered around in my mouth before a part of it slipped down my neck. It scream could be heard as it squealed aloud for assistance, one pig grabbed it's legs trying to get the other out of my mouth… only when I pulled back, one pig went in, the other was now halfway stuck in my jaw! My mouth ached; it shouldn't extend that far even with an unhinged jaw! The swine was too large to swallow, but I had no other choice! My mouth crept over its body slowly engulfing it. It took a solid twenty minutes before it's feet daggled from my mouth, kicking every which way! I had to hold them and push it down in order to swallow the beast. My gut… oh God it killed! They squirmed about, trying to get more room for the other. My stomach was going in two different directions but it wasn't enough for the dark sorcerer.

"Now swallow the last one feet first!" he ordered me.

I tried to, but found myself too weak and full. Of course, not wanting to disappoint himself, he cursed the beast. Just as he did the first time I was brought to the dark prison. He possessed me to open my mouth and shoved the beast in half way. "Now… the rest is yours," he said with a satisfied tone. It was always harder to swallow them feet first. They fight back a lot more! He couldn't kick but I felt it in my stomach as he tried. Slowly he slid down until his head and arm lingered from my mouth. His screams could shatter glass as I soon found myself unable to deal with the tone and shoved his head into my mouth. I also tried to resist the urge to chew, but it helped to deal with the rebellious swine. I held him my mouth for a while hoping to convince my captor it was swallowed. But the arm eluded my jaw and began to franticly search for something to grab. I grew too full once more to finish the job. "Swallow it! Come on, don't make me get another to chase it down!"

He was serious, he done it before.

Struggling to swallow the pig I tried time and time again and felt as if I were choking, it kept lingering at the back of my mouth screaming constantly. Until… finally… I gave a deep enough gulp to get it down… it was done… three pig stewed in my belly… three… large pig beasts… that refused to remain still and move all about my stomach… it was a triple threat match in my own belly. I couldn't eat anymore. I fell back; breathless to the endless task he had me do. My stomach moaned and gargled with the three living beasts still moving about lively.

A clap was heard. The bastard applauded me. "Well done Matthew well done… but look at the time, it took so long for you to eat your breakfast… it's lunchtime!" Three boars were summoned… as the dark sorcerer turned to me "This time I think I will feel you!" I remember my jaw forced opened… and they… were forced down…

I shot out of bed in a cold sweat… Oh God… I didn't forget what happened to me! I… relived it! My hands instantly went to my stomach… it wasn't moving… Nothing was screaming inside of it… it was just a dream.

I turned beside me and saw Kane was sleep in the next bed. His sons scattered themselves about the floor around my bed… almost in a protective circle. No doubt they had their own room, but… perhaps they felt the urge to protect me… I smiled for a moment, yet I wasn't going back to sleep again… not tonight at least. The last thing I need is to relive my tormenting moments.


	5. Chapter 5 The Unwritten rules

Chapter 5- the unwritten rules- Batista.

"Are we clear on this?" Kane demanded of us.

We all nodded, new rules have been implemented. We are not to mess with Matt in any way, no comments about what happen or anything dealing with weight. Damn, I feel for this kid. "Dave, you will be our enforcer… Taker… You're giving the stern warnings," Kane announced. If there is one thing Taker and I are always good at it's enforcing the rules, yet I got another one in mind to help us with the regulation.

I left the group and found Bradshaw. I told JBL what's happened and what we have done. He nodded his head to the new stipulations and went one farther. "Anyone caught doing anything to Matt, it's wrestler's court!" he announced.

When Bradshaw brings that into a conversation… he means it! It left me to figure out one final thing… what to do about Matt? I know how he feels. I was in his shoes. Funny thing was, I felt my shoulder ach the night after I ate the pig thing. By next morning, the ach was gone, as was the surgical scar as well as my bloated stomach. It was strange as to how that happened, why? I wasn't sure. But I knew there was something more to this.

I tried to find Matt; he was nowhere in sight. I got to admit though, for a guy his size he can really hide himself well! Uh… let's keep that comment between us… Bradshaw would haul my ass to court for that comment.

Searching high and low, I couldn't find him until I went to the roof for fresh air… shockingly enough, there he was! Matt was looking over the city, much like Kane when he needs to clear his head. He wore different clothing. I recognize it as some of Big Show and Big Daddy V's stuff. "Mind if I join you?" I called.

Matt didn't answer me; I sat beside him looking out. He didn't turn to look at me, let alone acknowledge I was there beside him. "You know, the guys miss hanging out with you. I miss hanging out with you. Just because you're different on the outside, doesn't mean your different inside too!" I explained.

"This isn't some sort of corny TV show Dave" Matt said bitterly to me. "I am not going to get a happy ending."

"Don't be saying stuff like that!" I snapped back at him. "You're Matt Hardy, you will not die and you have the indestructible soul!" I announced.

He sneered it off. "You tell that to the fans that I have that know me for being a good looking guy. You think any of them are going to cheer me now? You saw that kid! He was terrified of me!"

"He wasn't scared of you! It was the swine beast that nearly ate him!"

"I know what I saw… that kid was scare of me, the people were sick of my girth." He got off the roof and stared at his gut, he kept pushing his hands into it just to show me how soft his stomach was. "To hell with it, I'm going to leave"

"Matt don't!" I begged.

"What are you going to do? Vince already asked if I wanted to have my stomach stapled…"

"That's not the answer, you damn well know it. If those tests proved anything to you, it means you're still you… your size has changed but not your natural abilities!" I snapped back. "You're taking a cowards way out and you damn well know it!"

"Shut up"

"Make me!" Matt's fist went flying into my face. I was stunned that he knocked me to the ground after one shot, but he didn't care. He stood in place waiting for me to fight back. I got off the ground and tried to attack him. Matt was still able to dodge and weave just as he always could… why can't he see that? He grew sick of it and left. I sat on the rooftop wonder what the hell to do. It wasn't long before Raiden joined me. He did a double take just as Matt was leaving.

"My God!" he said in an utterly shocked tone. "What the hell happened to him?"

"A evil part of Kane Quan Chi took from him a while back manifested itself into an evil being and tormented Matt by force feeding him pig warriors" I explained.

Raiden was rather surprised. "That explains their decreases in population"

"What can we do to help Matt, Raiden, we can't leave him like that!"

"I know this is hard for you all, but not even I know what to do, if he were a father it would be no problem…"

"Wait… can you find more baby dragons? Like the last time?" I asked. Why the hell didn't I think of that before?

Raiden's head shook no. "Can't, Kane raise the last six. There's nothing more we can do for him. Time is the best cure"

"Yeah, well time isn't what we got right now. I worry about him and worried he gonna do something stupid" I growled.

I left Raiden on the rooftop and searched for Matt again, he was in the gym, pushing himself like mad and trying everything to lose the bulk, but… that doesn't work… I've tried it and so had he. Matt is going to hurt himself if he goes on like this, I can't stand by and watch it happen. Kane wasn't far from me; he worried the same for him as well.


	6. Chapter 6 Keep pushing it

Chapter 6- Keep pushing it- Matt.

Two weeks… two damn weeks… not a single pound… not even an ounce came off of me! I have put in two hours a day of cardio, and another two of weight training. Not a single pound has come off! I've eaten nothing but fruits and veggies, salads with no salad dressing… squat! Absolute squat!

I couldn't believe this was happening to me all over again, everything I do isn't good enough, and I've been getting calls from doctors who express interest in me trying a new weight loss drug. If there's one thing I am never going to do, it's drugs, even if it is for weight loss. I can't go that route.

My nightmares haven't changed; they were just as vivid as the last time, and just as painful. They same time heals all wounds, but I doubt this one was going away any time soon. I told Jeff about the dreams, who told Kane and Shao to see if anything could be done, so far Khan as been able to replace the dream with a memory of mine… but I still hear the dark sorcerer, I still smell and taste the bloated pigs, my stomach still aches…

I was sitting alone in the catering room, toying with the carrot sticks in front of me. Big Daddy V soon sat down next to me. He looked worried. "Brother, you need to lighten up on this" he announced.

"Is that some sort of crack?" I snapped back.

"You know what I mean, besides you know I am the last person who would be mocking you about weight" he said. v sat down and looked me in the eyes. "Why do you dwell on it? It happened. Move on!"

"But I can't, moving on for me is getting back into the ring. Moving on is being in front of a sold out crowd, moving on is me being normal again!" I snapped back at him. "You wouldn't understand"

"Maybe not. But you got friends worried sick about you. Deadman has been making sure no man or woman makes any sort of crack at you. I think you need to get out of the arena." He explained.

"Out… like this? The dirtsheets would have a field day with me. 'Fat Hardy scarfing burgers' or better yet 'Fat Hardy needs subway diet' it's not going to happen. I won't go out until I am myself again"

V looked to me before standing up. "You're not even yourself right now. How do you know when you are again?" he asked before leaving.

He stuck a nerve... How the hell will I know? My God, he was right! I looked to the table and saw a sheet; the guys were going out tonight. I debated over this topic time and time again, to go out… or not to… risk being the laughing stock in the WWE, losing fan base, or go and regain myself start living again?

After what V said it wasn't that hard. I went to my locker room and saw new clothing place on my bag. Someone went through the trouble of getting me larger clothing… someone knew I was going to break out of my shell. I changed quickly and managed to fly, dragon style to the bar. Changing back in an alleyway, I took a deep breath before walking in. The whole locker room was hanging out, shooting pool and drinking beer. They all stopped when I walked in.

"Hey… Can… can I join you?" I asked, probably sounding like a child asking a group of kids to play." Hunter tossed me a pool cue.

"Rack them up Hardy Boy" he grinned.

However that was when the fans turned and stared. Some grew bold enough to approach with camera phone. My stomach felt like it was in a knot! My career would be over, however… my 'twin' stepped up beside me! "Ok Hunter!" and started racking up the pool balls.

The fans looked confused staring between the clone and me; they couldn't make heads or tails of it. "Matt isn't fat, what the hell are you drinking man!" one growled lowly to the other.

I approached the table, Hunter was grinning from ear to ear. "Just because the REAL Matt Hardy is out of action… doesn't mean he's out of the WWE eye… Kane has been switching up with Jeff every so often on TV. Fans don't know the wiser, and we'll keep doing it until we get you back to normal. Got it?" he asked.

I nearly shed a tear…. My friends have been looking out for me.

I must say I had a great night… A hot chick actually hit me on! Ok funny story as to how that happened. I was sitting at the bar and she was with a meathead of a guy who wanted to fight anyone in the bar. She tried to get him to calm down, however he was very determined to 'beat someone up' his attention came to me. "What about you fatso?" he demanded.

"I rather not" was my reply. "I don't see what it proves"

"It proves I'm the better man!" he snapped back.

"A better man of what? You're acting like a child." I was quite frank and felt rather fearless, and no it wasn't the beer talking. "If you were surely a tough guy, you will reserve yourself and fight when there's something worth fighting for. If you don't, you're just proving yourself as the weaker man who seeks attention to prove his strength"

The guy couldn't respond to me, the girl he was with ditched him and same to sit next to me! She smiled and said. "You're right you know," she explained. "Besides… I prefer the teddy bear kind myself" Her finger traced a heart on my arm as she smiled towards me. "You look like Matt Hardy, you know that?" she asked.

"I get that a lot. But Matt wouldn't let himself go like this" I muttered. Yeah, shot on me.

"I don't know, I like my boys big. Strong is good, but sensitive is better" she said with a cute grin. I have never really seen a hot girl trying to pick up a big guy at a bar before. We talked for a while until the bar closed in the wee hours of the morning. She gave me her number, but I told her I traveled a lot. "Keep it anyway, you never know" she said and walked away.

I was rather stunned as I left the bar. Big Daddy V and Mark Henry smiled to me and patted me on the back. "We call that the teddy bear effect, always a classic!" Mark said with a smirk. Man, these guys had it down to a science!


	7. Chapter 7 My brother is back!

Chapter 7- My brother's back!- Jeff

Matt really did a full 360 in a matter of days. He was still depressed about not being able to lose the weight however his spirits were higher than ever before! I can't tell you how it does my heart good to see him happy again. But now to get him back to where he wants to be, the ring! As of late, Kane's kids have kept to themselves as of late, they vanish for a long period of time only to return and look rather excited. I don't know what to make of it yet. Kane doesn't either.

Matt and I went out for lunch one day, people stared of course but he didn't bother to care anymore. We had some time off and were back in North Carolina. As we sat down to eat. A young boy came over and tugged on Matt's shirt. I recognized the kid! It was the one he saved at the arena! We were worried that he was going to say something aloud; we have managed to keep this weigh gain issue under wraps for a long time. But… how long can it last for.

He waved Matt down so he could talk to him, my brother got out of his seat and went onto his knees, the little boy whispered into his ear. "Thanks for eating the monster" and left! Just like that!

Matt turned to me, rather puzzled. "Wow… I didn't expect that!" he muttered to me.

I didn't either. "I surprised he recognized you without the scales!" I laughed lowly.

"Jeff, you forget, kids spotted Kane without his mask easily as adults didn't know it was him. Never underestimate kids," he said, how true too!

As we were eating our meal, I started to notice how more and more people started to enter the building. It wasn't rush hour or anything… yet they kept staring right at us. "I don't like the way this is going" I muttered.

Matt didn't either. We got up to leave when fans began to swarm up to us for autographs. Kids came running to Matt and asked for his. "We saw what you did a while ago! That was so cool! You swallowed it whole! Sign my book Matt Hardy?"

Yeah… that's how they asked Matt for an autograph, the kids knew damn well he was Matt Hardy, and I have no doubt in my mind the people around were on the net with their blackberries, ready to send in a full report and picture of my brother. I hate having to ditch kids like this, but I was left with no other choice.

"Oh my God it's the Undertaker!" I screamed. Every head turned in the room as Matt and I ran like hell though the back out the fire exit. I got to admit the dragon forms have come in handy when we got to get a distance away. We flew to the rooftops and were safe as the fans flooded out and spread through the streets looking for us.

"That… was close… too close!" Matt announced. I was breathless and yet he wasn't!

"I don't get it, we just ran like hell, I am out of breath and you… no… it's like you didn't even run" It seemed unfair to me.

Matt didn't say anything at first, when he was about to. He was rushed! Something swooped from the sky and landed on him. "Uncle Matt! You need to come with us right now!" It was Kratos and he was beaming with delight.

"Whoa, settle down, what's this about?" I asked of him.

"You come too! Come on, come on!" he pleaded.

We shrugged our shoulders as Kratos took our hands and flew off before we were able to transform! We did so in mid air… practice you know, it makes perfect. Matt kept asking Kratos what as going on. "Trust me Uncle Matt, this will make you very happy!" he explained.

We flew back to our house; in the back was Beowulf and Creed.

Creed had… had a broken arm... How is this going to make Matt happy? Once we landed, Kratos forced us to sit down and made us wait.

We were worried as Creed smiled to us… it's like one of those Kane smiles where you know, no good will come of it. You know, 'the evil kind.' "Do we want to know how you broke your arm?" I asked.

"Probably not" he replied honestly.

Just then, Kratos threw a pig warrior in front of us. Matt was going to be sick as he covered his mouth. "Don't worry, this isn't for you. We found out what it can be used for! There was a reason why dragons ate them! We just had to be sure!" Kratos explained.

Creed turned into his full dragon form and swallowed the swine whole… and alive… as well as conscious before us. Not to mention feet first, the thing fought like hell as it tried to stop the rest of itself from going into a dragon's stomach. Yet slowly, inch-by-inch it slipped more and more down Creed's throat. Creed smiled to me as the pig had one arm and it's head still remained out. It begged for it's life until Creed closed his mouth, and sucked the arm back like pasta. The beast pressed against his cheeks trying to open the mouth again. "Isn't it awesome, it' fights back!" Creed said with his cheeks stuffed with the pig… he was actually enjoying it!

The swine gave it's all, nearly getting it's arms back out of his captor's mouth, but he was swallowed slowly. Creed's neck expanded to nearly the size of his stomach as his belly gave a gargle. I was sick as to how it squirmed in his gut yet he seemed to like it! Creed's hands went onto his belly as he moved his stomach about contently. "It tickles on the inside," he explained.

"No… it doesn't" moaned Matt as his stomach gave a moaning of it's own.

"This isn't want we wanted to show you" Beowulf explained.

"Oh thank God" Matt and I sighed.

"It's after when the pig digests!" Creed chimed in.

"That could take a few hours boys," I announced.

"Oh it's ok, it's well worth the wait." Kratos grinned.


	8. Chapter 8 The trick

Chapter 8- the trick- Matt

The three brothers sat and talked with us as the pig worked its way through Creed. The things take hours to digest, the reason? They put up a hell of a fight and won't go down so easily… even though there's no way out… did you know dragons don't have a gag reflex?

Creed gave a giggle as the pig kept trying to fight it's way out of his stomach. His belly turned and gargled loudly as it moved about, extending his stomach to a certain degree before receding again. The sound alone would startle you as it only grew louder and louder the harder it tried.

It was strange to see it from the outside rather than dealing with it internally like I have. I must admit Kratos picked a lively one, Creed would tease the beast within by patting his stomach hard like a drum, hitting the spots it was pushing, at one point he even took hold of his stomach and shook it hard, Creed even talked to it! "Nice try, you ain't getting out that easy!" or "Come on and digest, I don't have all night!"

Creed enjoyed jostling his belly around to make his meal try and fight back. He particularly loved to shake his full stomach. All the while his stomach gargle loud enough after every tormenting thing he did to his live meal!

Man, these are strange kids. Jeff was even startled and had to look away from time to time. The pig took two hours to settle before Creed's stomach gave a vibrating rumble. His whole stomach shook like a mini earthquake! Yet he only smiled to it. "Oh good it finally gave up" he announced as he patted his belly. "I don't see why you don't like it uncle Matt, they tickle and it's funny to watch them squirm and torment!"

"I can do without the squirming… thanks, besides, didn't your father say to never play with your food?" I asked. My stomach gave a roar of it's own, not out of hunger, just the pure memory of the experience.

Side to side, I swear I could feel it again. The squirming moving all along your body, even when lying on the ground gut first, it lifted you off the floor and moved you around! Then the attempts slowly weakened, as they kept moving about, trying to find a way to escape. Yet the shifting of your stomach is still startling enough to know it's still alive in there! The sound of your gut moaning along with that of the pig inside, it was hard to tell between the stomach and the swine! Oh God, I don't think I could live through that again.

I was stunned as to how fast he could stomach one of those things; strange thing was… he gained a rather large potbelly. Yet… something felt off. When Creed was ready, he patted his stomach to show it was just like I was. "Ok, here's what we wanted to show you!" he explained as he took his arm from the sling. He hissed painfully as he did, He showed his broken arm… then it started to swell! The muscles pulsed around it as I swear I heard bone grinding together! It set itself straight, and in no time… it was brand new! Creed's gut was gone, as if he never ate a thing!

"How… How is that possible?" I demanded.

"The pigs digest differently in dragons. We tested it many times over, just to be sure uncle Matt, and we figured this is the best way to get rid of your belly" Kratos explained with a proud smile.

"You're not going to break my arm are you?" I asked. I rather deal with the gut than to do that!

"No, you've hurt your body in other ways… surgeries for example. Your knee… look at your knee, see the scar?" Beowulf explained. "Turn into your human form Uncle and focus on your knee being strong again."

It was ridiculous. But I tried it. I began to think of my knee, the surgery I went through the rehab everything. My leg began to throb painfully as my gut growled aloud. I shut my eyes trying to ignore the pain, when it stopped I opened them again. Slowly I looked down… my knee… felt great! The scar had vanished from the skin… and… I was thinner!

Jeff shot off the ground in amazement. "Your neck! You told me you had a sore neck!" he said aloud. "The last time this happened, you kinked it, and then… you lost the weight and the pain was gone!" he said aloud.

Jeff was right. I began to focus on other injuries I had. My elbows, my shoulders, back, knees, foot. Everywhere I could think of that was painful, when it was all said and done; I was swimming in the clothing that fit me before… I… I was back to normal!

"See, I told you we wouldn't have to break his arm!" announced Kratos.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he insisted. "But we learned that's not the only thing… Eating a large amount can also make you younger!" he explained. "We've been trying to tell our father all the time but kept getting interrupted. It's a dragon's metabolism. They don't gain fat! It's stored! But… I can see how it affect you Uncle Matt"

Is got off the ground as happy as can be… despite my pants falling down. I rushed inside and wore my old clothing once again; I looked in the mirror and smiled to see I was indeed back to normal. My body felt wonderful, stronger than ever before!

Rushing back down stairs I hugged the boys full heartedly. I got my life back! "We need to tell dad this! But I want to go hunting!" Kratos grinned.

"You always want to go hunting, you ate that Minatare last time Beowulf broke your legs…" Creed trailed off.

"You were breaking each other's bones!" Jeff demanded.

"We had to be sure!" explained Beowulf.

I turned to Jeff. "I think we don't tell Kane about that part"

"Agreed" he said.


	9. Chapter 9 Normal END

Chapter 9- Normal- Kane

"Matt… this is unbelievable! How?" I asked.

He gave me the whole story as to how the boys found the secret trick one needs to know about the proper digestion of pork. "I got to say, I have never felt better… and I'm going to look at those pig warriors in a new light… if they come back" he explained.

"We have dealt with all there is… right?" I asked aloud, Khan was next to me; he shrugged his shoulders and walked off with a smirk, never a good sign.

Matt went leaping down the hall in joy as he returned the clothing he borrowed from V and Big Show; this left me alone, wondering what else could happen around here! I seem to be attacked by everything but the kitchen sink! (Knock on wood)

I walked through the halls and noticed my boys had gone missing again. They keep vanishing on me! Not to mention… Taker has gone as well! This… had me worried. The Deadman never leaves unnoticed, it's not like him at all!

Vince soon found me, ecstatic to the happy Hardy Boy; he assumed it was my doing… it was far from it! I told him my kids figured it out, Vince then asked me. "Where Mark?"

That I didn't know. "I haven't seen him all day today… or yesterday for that matter, he said something about talking to my kids…" I trailed off.

Vince's eye widened. "He wouldn't!"

"I think he did," I muttered. Just then my kids came out of the locker room grinning from ear to ear… like a cat that ate the family fish. "Boys, what's going on?" I demanded.

"Nothing father!" insisted Creed.

"Nothing at all" said Beowulf.

"Everything is fine" came Kratos, yet their smiles gave way to evil doings.

"Where's Uncle Mark?" I questioned. Their faces turned beat red as they could hardly contain their laughter. "Well?" I asked.

"We promised," whispered Creed.

"Promised what? Answer him damn it!" growled Vince.

"We promised not to tell," said Kratos. "He wants to surprise you!"

This wasn't good.

Vince stormed into the locker room they came out of yet found no one there! I searched for Taker all night yet found not a trace of him; this wasn't like him at all!

Just as Smackdown was starting, I looked once again for Taker, yet found him walking down the hall. "Mark, where the hell have you… been…" I trailed off the moment I saw his face… that wasn't… he didn't!

He walked by me and took off his hat, his hair grew back thicker and fuller than before, the receding hairline was gone as were the marks on his face. He… he looked 30 again! He gave a wicked smile and said. "Let's see Batista call me an old man now!" and walked off. Taker walked with more pride than ever before, he was young again… somehow, and something tells me it had something to do with pigmen….

THE END

(Author's note Ok… I lied. This isn't the last one. I got an idea for two more of these…. Don't ask why I just really like writing this kind of story right now… but it also explains why I wasn't hungry for pork chops the other night… hmmm)


End file.
